Our Little Promise
by Ayano27
Summary: "berjanjilah padaku, untuk tetap mengingatku dan menungguku..."


**Our Little Promise  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© Amano Akira  
**Our Little Promise **© Ayano27  
**Genre: **Family/Romance  
**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Pairing **G27 (Can be seen as Familial Love or incest) slight 8059  
**Warning: **Typo(s), Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang benar, Semi-AU, Fluff, Shonen-Ai (Tergantung bagaimana pembaca menyimpulkannya)

.

.

.

_"N-_Nii_-_Chan_! J-Jangan pergi!"_

"_Tsuna... dengarkan... aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti... jadi tunggu saja ya..."_

"_B-Benarkah _Nii_-_Chan_?"_

"_Iya... jadi berjanjilah padaku, untuk tetap mengingatku dan menungguku..."  
_.

.

.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 14 tahun, dengan rambut coklat yang berantakan terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia mimpika. _'Mimpi itu lagi..'_ pikirnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing karena baru terbangun.

Mimpi itu berisi dirinya yang masih kecil, sekitar 5 tahun, membuat janji pada seseorang yang dia panggil sebagai '_Nii_-_Chan_'. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa orang yang pernah dia panggil sebagai _'Nii-chan_'. Setahuya, dia adalah anak semata wayang dari pasangan Sawada Iemitsu dan Sawada Nana. Dan dia juga ingat kalau dia tidak mempunyai teman dekat yang bisa dia panggil sebagai kakak saat masih kecil karena dia sangatlah _Dame_.

"Tsu-_kun_~! Bangun! Nanti kau telat lagi!" panggil ibunya, Sawada Nana, dari bawah.

Langsung saja Tsuna turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menjawab, "_Hai_, _Kaa_-_san_!"

Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat lalu berganti baju menjadi baju sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung berlari ke bawah, terjatuh dalam prosesnya sehingga di akhirnya dia berguling-guling menuruni tangga.

"Ah~ _Ittai_~" ucap Tsuna sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk _'Hah... kenapa aku _Dame _sekali?'_

"Gyahaha! _Dame_-Tsuna tejatuh!" tawa Lambo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lambo

"Lambo _Dame_!" ucap I-Pin dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih belum dia kuasai sepenuhnya, lalu I-Pin berbalik ke Tsuna dan membungkuk, "_Ohayo _Tsuna-_san_!"

"O-_Ohayou_, I-Pin..." ucap Tsuna lemas, lalu dia berdiri dan menggendong I-Pin dan Lambo dan membawa mereka ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan tersebut, hanya ada Nana, Bianchi, dan Fuuta. Tidak ada Reborn sama sekali.

"Hee? Di mana Reborn?" tanya Tsuna sambil menurunkan kedua anak-anak tersebut ke bangku mereka.

"Reborn sedang pergi ke Italia karena ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan _Nono_." Jawab Bianchi sambil membaca sebuah resep. Tsuna mengangguk sambil memandangi resep tersebut.

'_Jangn bilang itu resep untuk _Poison Cooking_...'_ Pinta Tsuna dalam hatinya. Karena entah kenapa, dia, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto, yang selalu menjadi korban dari _Poison Cooking_ Bianchi. Tsuna hanya bisa menggeleng mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia masih kepikiran dengan mimpinya barusan. _'Siapa sebenarnya... _Nii-chan _tersebut...?'_

"Ne, Tsu-_kun_!" panggil Nana dengan senangnya.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Tsuna bingung akan kenapa Nana terdengar sangat senang, "Apa _Kaa-san_ mendapat kabar kalau Ayah akan pulang minggu ini?"

Nana menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan... bukan _Otou-san_ yang akan datang!"

"Eh...? jadi siapa?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Dan bukan hanya dia yang bingung, tapi seluruh orang yang ada di ruang makan itu bingung.

"_Onii-chan_mu akan pulang hari ini!" ucap Nana sambil tersenyum manis

Semua hanya terdiam sesaat sampai Tsuna memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "HIEEEE-?!"

Lalu diikuti teriakan dari yang lain, "EEEEEEH?!"

"A-Aku punya... _Onii-chan_...?" tanya Tsuna sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia terkejut... SANGAT terkejut. _'J-Jangan-jangan... _Nii-chan _yang ada di mimpiku itu... adalah _Nii-chan_ yang tadi ibu sebut...?'_ pikir Tsuna

"Tentu saja kau punya, Tsu-_kun_! Kenapa kau bisa lupa?" tanya Nana agak bingung... itu sampai dia teringat sesuatu, "Oh, tentu saja kau lupa! Kau terakhir kali bertemu dengannya kan saat masih umur lima tahun!"

"Terakhir kali? Memangnya setelah itu, _Aniki_nya Tsuna kemana?" tanya Bianchi

"Dia mengikuti _ojii-chan_ ke Italia!" jawab Nana sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat masa lalu.

"Eh? D-Dia mengikuti _Kyudaime_?" bisikk Tsuna _'Eh—tunggu... kalau aku punya _Nii-chan_... kenapa aku yang dipilih sebagai Vongola _Jyuudaime_?!'_ "Dan siapa nama _Nii-chan, Kaa-san_?"

"Ah! Aku akan menebaknya!" seru Fuuta, lalu dia mengaktifkan kekuatan _ranking planet_nya, semua piring, bangku, bahkan orang mulai melayang. "Orang yang paling mungkin menjadi Tsuna-_nii_ _no Onii-chan_... Ranking 1... Sawada Ieyasu." Setelah itu, dia menghentikan kekuatannya tersebut, dan benda-benda yang melayang tadi turun ke tempat masing-masing, begitu pula dengan para orang.

"Benarkah Sawada Ieyasu-_nii_ adalah _Onii-chan_nya Tsuna-_nii_, _Maman_?" tanya Fuuta berharap rankingnya betul

"Betul sekali, Fuuta-_kun_! Dan Ieyasu juga sering dipanggil dengan nama 'Giotto' oleh teman-temannya dan juga dengan _Ojii-chan_!" seru Nana

'_Eh—Sawada Ieyasu... Giotto... bukankah itu nama _Primo_?'_ tanya Tsuna merasa agak aneh, _'Kenapa _Nii-chan _di namakan sama persis dengan _Primo_?'_

"_Kaa-san_, boleh aku lihat foto _Nii-chan_?" pinta Tsuna. Nana mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya dan menunjukannya kepada Tsuna. Di foto itu, ada dua orang anak laki-laki, satu berumur 15 tahun dan satu lagi masih 5 tahun, kedua anak tersebut mempunyai gaya rambut yang sama persis, bedanya yang lebih tua rambutnya berwarna pirang sementara yang lebih muda rambutnya berwarna coklat. Warna mata mereka juga cukup berbeda, yang lebih tua berwarna biru laut sementara yang muda warnanya juga coklat seperti rambutnya.

"Ini foto terakhir yang kuambil saat kau bersama dia. Ini diambil sehari sebelum Yasu-_kun_ pegi ke Italia. Mirip banget sama kamu kan? Hanya warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda!" ucap Nana sambil melihat foto tersebut dengan penuh kerinduan. Sementara Tsuna menatap foto itu dengan sangat terkejut.

'Onii-chan_... betul-betul mirip dengan Primo! Saat aku melihat foto ini... kukira aku melihat foto Primo saat dia masih muda...!'_Pikir Tsuna

Sebelum dia dapat berkata apa-apa, dua suara memanggilnya dari luar, "_Juudaime_!" "Tsuna!"

"Ah! Aku sama sekali belum makan apapun karena berbicara soal _Nii-chan_!" seru Tsuna panik, dia lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan menggigitnya, "_Kaa-san_! Aku pergi dulu!"

Saat Tsuna berada di luar rumah, tampak kedua sahabatnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto, menunggunya. "Gokudera-_kun_! Yamamoto! _Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, _jyuudaime_!" ucap Gokudera sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat

"Yo, Tsuna!" balas Yamamoto sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Oi, _Yakyuu-baka_! Jangan bersikap tidak sopan dengan _Jyuudaime_!" bentak Gokudera pada Yamamoto

"Ahaha~ tapi Tsuna tidak protes kok! Jadi nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yamamoto

"A-ah, _Sou..._" ucap Tsuna sambil sweatdrop melihat tingkah Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang seperti pacar yang melakukan pertengkaran tiap harinya(?). "Hey, kalian mau tahu apa?" tanya Tsuna

Kedua sahabatnya langsung menatap Tsuna dengan bingung, "Kata _Kaa-san_... aku rupanya punya seorang _Nii-chan_..."

"EEH? _Jyuudaime _punya _Aniki_?! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu soal itu?!" tanya Gokkudera, "Aku memang tidak sempurna untuk menjadi tangan kanan _Jyuudaime_! Maafkan aku _Jyuudaime_!" ucap Gokudera sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, bahkan sampai menjedukan kepalanya ke lantai.

"K-Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Gokudera-_kun_! Jadi kau tidak perlu memohon maaf sampai segitunya!" ucap Tsuna makin panik. "HIEEE- Kalau begini terus, kita bisa telat-! M-Mending kita pergi dulu ke kelas sebelum Hibari—_san_ menggigit kita sampai mati!"

Mereka pun berlari menuju sekolah, tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Hibari sedang bertarung dengan Mukuro di halaman sekolah. Banyak yang menontonnya dari ruang kelas masing-masing.

"HIEEEE! K-Kenapa Mukuro bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Tsuna panik, "D-Daripada bertanya soal itu, sebaiknya kita menghentikan mereka...!"

Tsuna berlari medekat kedua orang yang sedang bertarung tersebut, "H-Hibari-_san_! Mukuro! T-tolong berhenti bertengkar!"

Mukuro dan Hibari berhenti, mereka menoleh ke arah Tsuna sebentar.

"...Hn. _Kamikorosu_."

"Kufufu~ kau berani mengganggu kami, Vongola?"

Kedua maniak bertarung tersebut lalu berlari menuju Tsuna sambil mengarahkan senjata masing-masing pada Tsuna.

"HIEEEE!"

"_JYUUDAIME!_"

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna menutup matanya dan menunggu rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan , tetapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. _'Tidak sakit...'_ Tsuna membuka matanya, hanya untuk melihat seseorang memeluknya.

"H-HIEEEEEEEE!" Teriak Tsuna yang kaget karena di peluk. Tsuna mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya, dan melihat wajah... _'_Primo_? Tunggu... tapi dia tidak dalam wujud roh... tapi betul-betul manusia...'_

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa... Tsunayoshi?" tanya orang itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"E-Eh? I-Iya..." jawab Tsuna ragu-ragu

Sementara itu, Gokudera dan Yamamoto saling berpandangan, "B-Bukannya itu _Primo_?" tanya Gokudera

"E-Entahlah... aha..ha.." kata Yamamoto sambil memaksakan tawanya

"Tch, jangan paksakan tawamu, _yakyuu-baka._ Aku tida suka mendengarnya." Ucap Gokudera agak kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Eh? Baikklah..." ucap Yamamoto agak bingung dengan tingkah Gokudera

Kembali ke situasi Hibari, Mukuro, Tsuna, dan orang tak dikenal tersebut...

"Hn, siapa kau dan kenapa kau memasuki Namimori –_Chuu_ tanpa izin?" tanya Hibari sambil menggenggam tonfanya

"Kufufu~ hey, bukankah dia mirip dengan... Vongola _Primo_?"

"Aku bukan Vongola _Primo_... lebih tepatnya,.. aku bukan Vongola _Primo_... lagi." Ucap sorang tak di kenal tersebut, "Aku adalah kakak dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Ieyasu, atau biasa lebih dikenal sebagai Giotto."

"HIIIEEE?! N-N-N-_NII-CHAN_?!" Teriak Tsuna kaget _'Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang bukan _Primo_ lagi... jadi maksudnya.. dia sempat jadi Vongola _Primo_?! T-tapi bagaimana?!'_

"t-Tch! A-apa maksudmu dengan 'Bukan Vongola _Primo_ lagi'?!" tanya Gokudera

"Aku... reinkarnasi dari Vongola _Primo_... aku memang Vongola _Primo_... tapi di kehidupanku yang dulu." Ucap Giotto

"HIEEE?! N-N-N-_NII-CHAN_ KU REINKARNASI DARI BUYUTKU?!" Teriak Tsuna lagi

"Ah, Tsunayoshi...! Aku sudah kembali sesuai janjiku..." ucap Giotto sambil memeluk Tsuna lagi

"J-Janji...? janji apa...?" tanya Tsuna bingng, _'Apa yang _Nii-chan_ maksud... janji yang ada di mimpi itu? T-tapi... aku hanya ingat sebagian dari janji itu...'_

"K-Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Giotto, "Yah... itu wajar... janji itu kita buat 9 tahun yang lalu... dan kam masih berumur 5 tahun waktu itu..."

Melihat kakaknya sedih, Tsuna jadi ikut merasa sedih, "A-apa janji yang kita buat itu... '_nii-chan_ akan segera kembali, jadi tetap ingat akan kamu dan terus menunggumu...?'" tanya Tsuna

Giotto tersenyum, "Iya itu..."

"A-Aku agak... mengingkari janji tersebut _nii-chan_... _gomen_..." ucap Tsuna agak malu

"Tidak apa-apa... yang penting kamu ingat sekarang..." ucap Giotto lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya, dan Tsuna membalas pelukan itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Hn. Berhenti berpelukan atau _kamikorosu_." Ucap Hibari lima menit kemudian.

"Kufufu~ kalau ingin melepas rindu, di rumah saja~ banyak orang yang menonton loh~" Ucap Mukuro

Tsuna langsung melepas pelukannya, "HIEEEEE!"

"Oya oya~ sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, _arrivederci_~" Ucap Mukuro yanglalu menghilang di tengah kabut.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, cepat ke kelas atau _kamikorosu_. Dan kalian para herbivora juga." Ucap Hibari pada Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto

"Tch, aku tidak menerima perintah darimu, _bastard_." Ucap Gokudera

"Ahaha~ sudahlah! Ayo pergi!" seru Yamamoto sambil menarik tangan Gokudera dan Tsuna

"O-Oi, _Yakyuu-baka_! Lepaskan!" ucap Gokudera

"HIEEE-! _ONII-CHAN_! A-AKU SEKOLAH DULU!" Seru Tsuna yang sedang ditarik Yamamoto

"_Ciao_ Tsuna... aku akan menunggu di rumah!" ucap Giotto sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Hn, dan kau. Cepat keluar dari Namimori-_chuu_ atau _kamikorosu_." Ucap Hibari

"Baiklah... aku pergi sekarang..." ujar Giotto, "Kau betul-betul mirip kakakmu, Alaude, Hibari Kyouya."

Saat sosok Giotto menghilang, Hibari memandangi awan yang ada di langit, "Jangan sebut nama orang itu lagi di hadapanku."

**The End(?)**

AAAA~ Akhirnya gue selesai juga buat fanfic nan GaJe ini~  
padahal gue belum nge-apdet The True Sky, A Class Trip to Italy with Class 3A!, Sama Betsu no Sekai~ 8D /di gampar/  
Vee~ /apaluikutikutItalia/ padahal rencananya mau buat incest antara G27, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi brotherly love (v._.v)  
Tapi ada 8059 kesasar(?) di sini! 8D /yaterus  
Anyway, mohon Rid and ripiu(?) /apaini/ maksudnya Read and Review fanfic GaJe ini ya XD  
BTW! Ada yang mau sekuel? Tentang Alaude dan Hibari 8D

Salam, Ayano27.  
Uyut pintar dari KHRFam 8D /apa/ /udahjangansoklu/


End file.
